


Saved

by xApollo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ignored feelings, M/M, Other, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xApollo/pseuds/xApollo
Summary: What occurs immediately after James saves Snape by telling him not to approach the Whomping Willow.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo) in the [HPprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HPprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> What James feels when he saves Severus.... can be romantic or not, maybe include James confronting Sirus afterwards as well and them fighting

Sure, neither James nor Sirius was exactly known as ‘nice’ at school, not towards anyone actually paying attention to their general behaviour. They were troublemakers, they picked on certain people. One of those people was Severus Snape, or Snivellus as they liked to call him. They picked on him for various reasons, but that was entirely beside the point – how did Sirius get the idea to have Snape approach the Whomping Willow during a full moon? When he would be very likely to get through the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack, where Remus would be waiting?

James might have been a bit of an asshole, but he definitely wasn’t a murderer, and he hadn’t taken Sirius for one either. So of course he followed Severus, who immediately seemed hostile, and told him to head back immediately. Of course he did, of course he saved his life. Besides, it wasn’t as if he didn’t _care_ about the boy - he just didn’t particularly like him. On top of his interest and proficiency in the Dark Arts, Severus Snape was a very easy target.

That would be the reasons James would give for his bullying to anyone who asked, anyway. In reality, they were all a very cunning ploy to hide his feelings. Very cunning and very uncommon, as there was no teenage guy ever in history who teased the subject of his affections. But – wait, we’re drifting off point here. Severus had almost gotten _killed_. And now he knew the Marauder’s secret, which James didn’t feel too bad about, considering Snape wasn’t as much of an asshole as Sirius, apparently. James was sure Sirius would have used such a secret against anyone he disliked. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if _he_ wouldn’t use such a secret against someone if possible. But even if Snivellus was that much of a dick, he now owed James his life, literally, so there was no way he was going to reveal anything.

There were better ways James could think of to have Severus fulfil his debt, but he didn’t exactly get a choice here. Okay, getting off-topic again.

After making sure Snape was actually safe, it was now time to scold Sirius. This wasn’t going to be pretty. Fights between best friends never were, and especially those between James and Sirius tended to turn pretty ugly. If it wasn’t for the fact that they tended to make so much noise that someone was quick to interfere, neither of them would get away from their fights unscathed. Luckily for them, their violence was always quick to stop being magical and start being physical instead, or they’d both be frogs by now. Fights between them weren’t frequent, but definitely intense.

James made his way to the Gryffindor common room, as if he was in a hurry. He didn’t realise Snape was trailing after him, not until the other called out.

“So you’re just going to run off after saving my life?” Severus sneered, panting as he had a hard time keeping up with the other. He didn’t exactly have good stamina.

James turned around, already in a feisty state of mind. “What?” Then he realised who he was talking to, taking a deep breath. “I have something to take care of. Go to your dorm, Snivellus.”

“I could have died tonight, or at least be seriously mauled.”

“Yes. But you didn’t die and you weren’t mauled, so now you should go and enjoy the life you otherwise might not have had,” James retorted, frowning. “I have something to take care of,” he then repeated, turning around again and resuming his pace up the stairs.

“A werewolf..” Severus mumbled, shaking his head. “How long have you known?”

“It doesn’t matter. And you _really_ shouldn’t say that out loud.” James’ voice sounded almost threatening. It was hard to keep calm when he was this worked up – but for once, Snape wasn’t going to be the one to relieve his frustrations.

“But-“

“No, Snivellus. We’re not friends and we will not be just because I saved your life. We don’t like each other,” he started, lying, “and we won’t. I just didn’t want to be involved in any murder.”

Severus straggled. “.. Okay.” He paused, stopped following after the Gryffindor. James was right, they didn’t like each other. Hell, Severus _hated_ the group of four boys that constantly teased him. But wouldn’t something change, now that their ‘leader’ had saved his life? It seemed uncharacteristic, it wasn’t something Severus would ever expect the other to do. All James had ever done was bully him, embarrass him, make a fool of him, make sure no one actually ever liked him. Except Lily, that was. So the Slytherin was unsure what to make of this or whether he should make anything of it at all.

Why was he so eager to grasp at a chance to become James’ friend to begin with? This was ridiculous. There was no way it was going to happen, Severus didn’t need a friend who basically abused him all the time. He had Lily, and that was enough. Yet..

“James,” he called out, the other now seconds before disappearing at the top of the stairs. “Thank you.”

James hesitated, turned around one more time and flashed the other boy an unsure grin, after which he basically ran off.

Wow, that had been awkward.

Severus let out a sigh, closed his eyes for a second. Then he shook his head and made his way to his own dormitory.

James finally reached the seventh floor, storming into the common room after giving the Fat Lady the password. His gaze went around the cosy chamber, soon resting on the exact person he was going to scold. He approached Sirius, an uncharacteristic glare decorating his face.

“What the hell were you _thinking_!? Telling him how to stop the tree from moving? Basically leading him to his death? Do you want to be a murderer, Sirius? Is that the only thing in your life you’re actually willing to amount to? God, how did the idea even _occur_ to you!?” James started, immediately gaining the attention of everyone in the common room.

Sirius, who had been laughing over a joke someone had been telling, raised an eyebrow. What? What was James talking about? As soon as his achievements came up, however, it stopped mattering to him at all. “Excuse me? The only thing I’m _willing_ to amount to? You might want to stop there, James.”

“That’s not what’s important here at all, you bloody idiot. You almost killed Snivellus! How can someone in their right mind do that? _How_?”

Sirius laughed – a harsh sound between the yelling, one definitely not conveying joy. “This is about the Slytherin? Who even cares what happens to him? If he actually had gone through with it, it would’ve been his own fault.”

“ _I_ care, Sirius. More importantly, how the hell would it be his fault if you’re the one prompting him to do it?” Even in his fury, he was luckily smart enough not to explicitly mention what the fight was about. “It’s attempted murder at the least. If I hadn’t stopped him-“

Another laugh from Sirius, a mocking one. “You _stopped_ him? He was actually planning on going? How cute, he trusts me!” 

James let out something akin to a hiss, pulling out his wand.

Several students were now retreating away from the room, a few out of the dormitory altogether to get the help they would inevitably need.

“Mocking someone, bullying them – that’s one thing. But telling them something that could kill them if they acted upon it.. Anyone would be curious, it’s human nature to fill the gaps in your knowledge especially when someone gives you an opportunity to. Sirius, attempted _murder!”_

Sirius, upon seeing James pull his wand, quickly reached for his own. “You seem to care awfully much, James. Is there something you have to tell us?” He teased, flicking his wand to fly a book to James’ head. You didn’t start with direct enchantments, not if you wanted to _properly_ win a fight. Enchantments were for losers.

James’, now flustered and even angrier than before, failed to notice the book and was hit on the side of his head. He groaned, then took it as an invitation to ignore Sirius’ taunt and instead immediately lost his wand and attacked Sirius. The other had gone too far – James had told him in confidence.

Sirius grinned, knowing he had won, at least on moral grounds. He dropped his wand and took on a defensive stance, and just as James’ fist was about to hit his nose-

“ _James Potter!”_ A voice boomed, one recognised immediately by all students. “Step away from Mr. Black.”

James panted, not because of exertion but because of fury. He glared in Sirius’ direction, then turned to face the direction of the voice. “Of course, Professor McGonagall.”

“The both of you have some explaining to do,” Professor McGonagall answered in a calm voice, giving the both of them a judging look. “If you would kindly follow me.”

And so the ‘best friends’, though temporary enemies, got themselves two nights of detention as well as a closer eye from McGonagall on their general lives.


End file.
